


What Remains

by Twisted_Slinky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Art, Snippets, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky/pseuds/Twisted_Slinky
Summary: After her mother's death and Gerard's betrayal, Allison and Chris leave Beacon Hills but can't leave behind what happened there. When Allison finds out she's pregnant, she makes a decision to change her fate. Art with accompanying snippets.





	What Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Written/drawn for the HC bingo square "Abandonment Issues." I actually created the art back in October, with Allison in mind, but I wasn't sure if I was going to use it for a bingo fill until the idea for this snippet came to me. Enjoy. Setting post season 2, canon divergent.

The worst fate, she thought, for a hunter was to become one of the hunted. The second worse was to fall in love with the hunted. Allison guessed third place belonged to the hunter who brought a new monster into the world.

The problem with this logic, though, was that she didn't believe the thing inside her could be a monster. Nothing made by Scott McCall could possibly be monstrous. No, any such genes would have been from her side, from the Argent bloodline.

Allison picked up her bag and watched the door, waiting to be caught. Wondering what her father would say if he saw her, realized she was gone. She didn't want to know, really, if she was right about him. She didn't want to see relief on his face.

Relief because her leaving would mean he didn't have to be the one to abandon his daughter. Like her mother, her aunt, her grandfather. All of them had been given a choice in life, and they'd chosen to perform the very action that would take them farthest from her. She loved her father, but since they'd left Beacon Hills, since she'd seen the results of her test, since she'd faced her image in the mirror and saw the darkness inside her heart, she'd become more and more convinced that he would live up to the Argent name as well.

She blinked away the pinpricks behind her eyes and slipped out, into the hallway. It was easier to leave him, before he could leave her. Easier to be alone than deal with the constant fear of another person she loved finding a way to escape her.

The worst fate, he thought, for a father was to lose his child. But saving his daughter was far more important than keeping her.

Chris closed his eyes, as if to somehow block out the sound of the apartment's door closing. He wasn't sure where she planned to go, but he knew how to find her, when she was ready to be found. She needed this, needed to feel power over her life again, needed to be in control of her loneliness. Needed to decide what was to be done about the spark of life inside her.

Allison never gave him enough credit. He knew, he'd known since their first week here, that she was hiding something new. She'd become very good at it, but he was better, had been practicing for the decade or so he'd spent hiding their family's real business from her.

Chris pulled his phone free from his pocket, staring at his contacts with blurred eyes. He had Scott McCall's number saved. Not sure if he'd use it to warn him or to threaten him again, he'd committed it to his phone's memory under a false name. He hesitated, though, deciding not to dial the young man. This was another decision that needed to be made by Allison. Another chance for her to be the one in control of her life.

Instead, he slid his thumb back up, typing a simple message for his daughter to find.

_I love you._

She would see it, but not answer, he was almost certain. Wounds took time to heal; children took time to grow. Chris decided patience was a virtue learned, if not inherited, and moved to pack up his own things. He planned to go home, where he might be needed.


End file.
